New Exchange Student
by cute-fairygurl
Summary: Yukio and Kiyo Hiroshi are new exchange student, they are in a new place and town, also trying to fit into the group in the new place: [Sakura & Li Syaoran & Kiyo] [Yukito & Touya & Yukio] [Sakura's best friend Tomoyo & the others]
1. Chapter 1

**New Exchange Student  
**  
**By: CuteFairygurl**

**Disclaimer:** Hey people, I am only new to this site and I am still trying to write a fanfics, kind of don't have any experience yet, but soon I will. So how can I own my story to the Cardcaptors Sakura?

**_WARNING:_ There are Author/Character Conversations at the end of this story and some additional author note's throughout the story; PLEASE either stop reading or disregard the notes or the conversations at the end. Do NOT, (please) report the story, if you do not like it then just email the author or post a review with your opinions. This story has been deleted and reported because of this so Please talk to the author if it really bothers you, Thanks!**

**_A / N:_** This fanfic does contain Magic, Stuffed animal that are talking lol, for e.g., Kero and Suppi/Spinel, guardians such as Yukito (Yue) and Nakuru (Ruby Moon), no reincarnation of anyone or anything. Kiyo has a special gift that's the same gift as Sakura Kinomoto but doesn't collect clow cards, she has a heart wand with her, she studies magic and also she's a good witch (she has more stronger ability). And Yukio has a special gift that's the same gift as Touya Kinomoto (he has more stronger ability).  
  
Oh... yeah... before I start on this fanfic, this story is set in Japan. Ok... Now... you can go on reading it. Thanks for listening...! Later...!

**- Chapter 1 -**

Hi! Here's Kero's Corner and I'm Kero, the guardian beast! There's going to be two new characters in our Cardcaptors story. Their names are Yukio and Kiyo Hiroshi. Yukio is the older brother and Kiyo is the youngest sister in Hiroshi's family. Yukio goes to the same school as Touya Kinomoto, while Kiyo goes to school where Sakura Kinomoto goes. Well now, I got to go eat my chocolate pudding! See ya!

Michiko picks up the phone, as she dialed the numbers to her sister, Yori.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line said.

"Hello, Yori... it's me, Michiko. It's been 19 year since we last spoke," said Michiko.

"Oh, hi Michiko! Yeah... it _has_ been a long time. So how are your two kids? How do they look like, now?" asked Yori.

"Well...my two kids are great. Yukio has long silver hair, tied in a low ponytail, with crystal ice eyes, and he has grown a little bit taller. He's 18 years old now. And Kiyo has long dark blue hair with silver highlights with the same eye color and she grew a little taller, as well. She's 12 years old now," Michiko said proudly.

"Oh... wow, they're growing up so fast! When will they be coming to Japan?" said Yori.

"Yeah... they do grow fast these days, especially when you haven't heard from them for 19 years... They're coming to Japan on Monday morning," said Michiko.

"Oh... I see... Oops, I must go make dinner. I can't wait to meet your kids. Bye Michiko! Nice talking to you again!" said Yori.

Ok! Bye Yori!" said Michiko, and they hung up. A / N: Hey you guys! You can't guys wait for the two new characters that are coming to the Cardcaptors story, right? :) Early Monday morning... at Japan airport, a new male student was to arrive. He is 18 years old, and his name is Yukio Hiroshi. He is a good looking and attractive guy. He's also strong, courageous, and brave.

When you look at him, you can just die with his looks and exclaim, "Wow!"

"Oh, so this is what Japan look like. I heard that Japan is a great place to live," said Kiyo Hiroshi.

Kiyo is the little sister of Yukio Hiroshi, and she is the youngest sibling. Kiyo is a very cute girl. She is sweet, honest, but at times ignorant.

"Yah..." said Yukio. "But it still sucks. I liked Thailand better. I don't know why our mom sent us, here. Man... that woman, I swear she's just looking for excuses to get rid of me!"

Just as Yukio and Kiyo walked out of the airport, the taxi was upfront, waiting for their arrival to take them to their aunt's house.

The taxi driver craned his neck to meet Kiyo's face and smiled, "What can I do to help you, young miss?"

"Do you know where 105 Aki Sakura St?" asked Kiyo.

"Yes." said the taxi driver.

Yukio and Kiyo hopped in the taxi and drove in silence until they reached their destination.

A row of houses caught their eye, but they did not know which would lead to their aunt's house.

Yukio narrowed his eyes and turned back to the taxi driver, "Do you know which house it is?"

The taxi driver squinted and looked overhead Yukio and answered, cheerfully, "Yes, you see a big house right there on the end of the block? Keep going to that direction and you'll see the address numbers on the house, which I believe is the color blue... You can't miss it!!"

"Thanks!" said Kiyo.

"Hm...Whatever!" said Yukio. Then they were getting out of the taxi, and looked for 105 Aki Sakura St. A / N: Wow...Yukio doesn't have to be that cold...! Oh...well...! He he...lol! Back to the story... Yukio and Kiyo looked for the house, and finally reached to 105 Aki Sakura St.

"Wow!" out loud from Kiyo, "What a big house?"

"Yeah.... Big Deal...whatever!" said Yukio, rolling his eyes.

As they were staring at the big house in front of them, Kiyo gaped, while Yukio just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wow, it's a mansion!" said Kiyo.

"Ya...Ok...so should we go and ring the doorbell?" Yukio turned to the door and rung the bell.

One of the servant answers the door and the butler answered, "Yes... Can I help you, Sir?"

"Yes...we are looking for Mr. and Mrs. Hiroshi," said Yukio.

"Well...sir, they are in the back garden, Please come in..." Yoko gestured for them to come in (the butler).

As they walk into the living room to wait for their aunt and uncle to arrive, their gazes lingered about the unfamiliar room.

"A...Hello kids! You guys must be Michiko's kids Kiyo and Yukio. How have you guys been?" said Naoko Hiroshi.

"Hi, uncle Naoko and aunt Yori! My brother and I are just fine," said Kiyo.

"Oh the last time... we meet you were only a chibi, Yukio?" said Yori Hiroshi.

"Hum..." Yukio said barely listening, "It had been 19 years, aunt Yori."

"Well... Look had you grown up and your sister too. So...how does your mother look like, now?" said aunt Yori.

"Jeez...well... I will tell you what she looked like, she has long baby blue hair, crystal ice yellow eyes and she still is the same person! Gosh.... man!!! Said Yukio.

"Oh...I see... well you don't speak to me that way!" said aunt Yori, frowning slightly.

"Yeah... whatever, aunt Yori. I am not in a good mood today!" said Yukio.

"Kiyo...what is your older brother's problem? By the way he can't talking to aunt Yori that way...it seems a little bit...well...shocking" said uncle Naoko.

"He's in bad mood, uncle Naoko." Said Kiyo.

"I understand, Kiyo. But he has to control his temper" Uncle Naoko said sternly. A / N: Sorry to interrupting...Yukio felt that he is in a bad mood today... well aunt Yori and uncle Naoko worried about him. They are trying to understand. Kiyo knows why her brother is acting this way... as they all sat down on the couches, they talked.

After a while, both the aunt and uncle felt that Yukio and Kiyo were probably tired with their journey.

"Why don't I show you two to your rooms," said uncle Naoko.

Just as their uncle leading them to their rooms...

"This is your room, Yukio!" said uncle Naoko.

"Thanks, uncle! This isn't so bad, I guess!" said Yukio.

Just as his uncle left the room, Yukio started to unpack his stuff...

He looked around his room, he can see a king sizes bed with a royal blue blanket, the window blinds are silver, as he looked down the floor of the room are red carpet. As he looked around, he can see the soft white colour on the walls. In the center of the wall, there is a brown desk with a computer, and medium cupboards for books and other things. There was even bathroom at the corner near the window and also a closet.

"This isn't so bad. I have to admit that it is a lot better than my room back home. Now... what should I do, now?" He said. "I can take a shower and go down for dinner! As I was taking a shower, with warm water for a few minutes, then I got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist, my hair-dripping wet onto the floor." A / N: "Wow!!" _Drool_... 

He walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom with his towel and walked towared his closet to get some comfortable clothes to wear.

As he was looking for something to wear, he picked out a black top and dark navy blue track pants.

"Kiyo...let me show you to your room," said uncle Naoko. "Thank you, uncle! It's so pretty," said Kiyo.

After her uncle left the room, Kiyo started to unpack her stuff too.

She looked around her room, she can see a queen sizes bed with a royal pink blanket, and the window blinds are light silver-pink with stars on it. She looked down to the floor the room and found that the carpets were a light purple. As she looked around, she can see the clear blue colour on the walls. In the centre of the wall, there was a medium desk with a mini television, and stuff animals also dolls around the sides of the TV. And to top it all off, the bathroom was at the corner near the window and a closet.

"Wow...this room has everything I wanted, it's a lot better than my room back home in Thailand, Yeah!" She said.

"Hmm... let's see... I should see what my big brother is doing?" said Kiyo.

Kiyo starts to walk to her brother's room to see what he's up to?

She knocked on the door and waited for a while...

But her brother didn't answer...

As he got out of his bathroom he looked at each of his clothes on the bed.

Then he turned around...

"AH...!" said Yukio, "What the _HELL_ are you doing in, here?" Dropped his towel... NAKED A / N: WARNING...not for children to see... Case Close... never leaves your door unlocked!! 

He put his towel back on his waist, and dragged his sister out of his room.

"_GET OUT_!" and he slammed the door...

"But--" said Kiyo, "I'm sorry!"

Kiyo walked with her head down back to her room.

Later...that night at 6:00 pm, aunt Yori asked the butler Yoko to call the kids down, and he did.

Then both went down for dinner.

Kiyo walked down first and took a seat to eat her dinner, as she was doing this, Yukio walked to his seat.

Kiyo blushed in embarrassment on walking in on him, so was Yukio.

"What?" said Yukio, "What are you looking at, Brat!"

" Am not!" said Kiyo, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Please forgive me? (With a big puppy eyes)."

Yukio gives his sister a cold stare all through dinner. He was apparently giving her a hard time.

After dinner, they went upstairs.

Yukio walked right to his room and ignored his sister's apology to him.

Yukio was lying in his room have his back to the bed, when Kiyo walked into his room and jumped onto his bed.

"I said I was sorry, Yukio!"

"_Get out_!" said Yukio, making her cry.

"You're so mean, Yukio!" cried Kiyo.

"Ha...ok, I forgive you, my little squirt!" said Yukio ruffling her hair. A / N: Aww... this is so cute... Yukio forgiving his sister Kiyo...Wow! 

Kiyo stopped crying and hugged her brother. "Ok...Kiyo, you can let go of me now and I will talk to you, later!" Yukio said, somewhat annoyed.

Kiyo let go with a smile and left her brother's room.

"Gosh...she's a great little sister, but sometimes she's annoying!" said Yukio. (Talking in his mind.)

As Yukio locked his door, he took off his button shirt.

To ease his comfort with fresh air on his body, he changed into his pajama pants.

After he was through with that, he went to his bed and lying down to relax...

He was thinking that something about to happen, at his new school. "I got a weird feeling about, this!" said Yukio.

" Oh...well...me, got to go to bed, ..." said Yukio. "_Zzz..._" Yukio Sleeping 

_**Author's Note:**_

CFG: Aww He's so cute, when he is sleeping and so hot when he is wet (_Drool..._)

Yukio: (Blush) I can't believe that She walk in on me (Points his finger at Kiyo)

Kiyo: What? I knocked on the door, and it's not fault... you can't hear! Jeezz... Get over it!!

CFG: Hey it not that bad 0 you do have an nice body

Yukio: 00 (Blush)


	2. Chapter 2

**A / N: ** Hope you guys like this chapter coming to you... I hope u liked the first chapter...! Well... enjoy this one... See Ya!

**_WARNING:_ There are Author/Character Conversations at the end of this story and some additional author note's throughout the story; PLEASE either stop reading or disregard the notes or the conversations at the end. Please! Do NOT, report the story, if you do not like it then just email the author or post a review with your opinions. This story has been deleted and reported because of this so Please talk to the author if it really bothers you, Thanks! Enjoy the chapter. -**

**- Chapter 2 –**

Early Tuesday morning...Yukio and Kiyo were getting up at the same time to get dressed in their separate rooms, both getting into their uniforms for school.

Yukio wore his hair in a low ponytail. He wore his white uniform shirt with a navy blue tie and pants. Putting on his baby blue coat which bears his school symbol, Yukio was also wearing his white socks which coupled with his black shoes.

Kiyo, however, wore her hair down. She was wearing her black and white top that had red lines on the top and her school's symbol on the left arm. She wore her white skirt, which matched, with her white socks along with her black shoes.

After getting dressed, brother and sister both headed down the stairs to grab a quick breakfast before going out to their limo.

When Yukio and Kiyo were on their way to their new school, Yukio asked the limo drive to drop them off near the park.

"What's you name, limo driver?" asked Kiyo.

"My name is Kane, little Miss." said the limo driver.

"Kane, would you please drop us off at the park?" Yukio asked.

"Why, sir?" Kane asked. "I have to drop you two at your schools."

"Just drop us off here!" said Yukio.

"Ok, Sir." Kane replied.

Yukio and Kiyo got off the limo, walking to Jin Jun High School and Haru Junior High School...

Yukio and his sister got out of the limo and walked to Jin Jun High School and Haru Junior High School. Kiyo gave her brother a huge hug.

"Ok....that's enough. LET GO OF ME!" Yukio yelled.

In Haru Junior High School...

Ms. Mikazuki walked into the class. "Students, please take your seats. Before we start our lesson, we have a new exchange student from Thailand. Her name is Kiyo Hiroshi." Ms. Mikazuki announced. "Please welcome her to the class."

"Ohayo, my name is Kiyo Hiroshi and I'm twelve years old. My favourite subject is music and I play the piano. I also like to take gym and practice gymnastics." Kiyo said, introducing herself.

"Kiyo, you may take a seat behind Sakura Kinomoto." Ms. Mikazuki said. As Kiyo walked to her assigned desk and sat down. "Please take your math books out and turn to what we learned last week."

When lunchtime came, Kiyo went over to where Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting which was close to the outside edge of the school yard.

Kiyo introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Kiyo Hiroshi. I'm in your classes, so...you must be Sakura Kinomoto."

"Yes I am!" Sakura said with a smile. "This is my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Hi, Kiyo. Nice to meet you." Tomoyo said before videotaping Sakura and Kiyo.

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing shyly as Tomoyo giggled, leaving Kiyo looking shocked and confused.

In Jin Jun High School...

Mr. Toshihiro walked into his classroom. "Students, please take your seats. Before we start today's lesson, I'd like to introduce you to our new exchange student from Thailand. His name is Yukio Hiroshi. Please welcome him to the class." Mr. Toshihiro said to his students.

"Gozai masu. My name is Yukio Hiroshi and I'm eighteen years old. My favourite subject is music and I play the violin. I also like gym and play basketball." Yukio said.

Mr. Toshihiro looked around the class. "Yukio, you may take a seat next to....Touya Kinomoto."

As Yukio walked to his seat, he looked at Touya, who gave him a cold stare and then looked at Yukito Tsukishiro who smiled as Yukio walked by his seat. But before he could sit down, he heard the girls in the class scream, "Awww....he's so cute! Wow!"

"Oh please, these girls are going crazy about him." said one of the guys in the class.

"Ok, ok. Girls, settle down please." Mr. Toshihiro said. "Once you've settled down, we can start our lesson."

While the class was working on their lessons, Touya sensed something odd with....Yukito?!

"I have a weird feeling about that guy." Touya thought to himself.

Yukio, who was sitting in the desk next to Touya, noticed that the other boy was staring at him...for the whole class. However, he tried to ignore it all, Touya's stare and the screams of the girls.

Once lunchtime came, Yukio walked into the cafeteria when all of a sudden, all of the girls started to run towards him.

"Oh! You're so cute! Will you go out with me?" one of the girls cried out to him.

"Oh man, not this again!" said Yukio. "Nothing different from back home in Thailand with the girls. And then there's Touya staring at me like I have three eyes or something!"

Touya got up from his seat in the cafeteria. "I'll be back, Yukito!" he said.

"Sure Touya." Yukito said with a smile.

Back at Haru Junior High School...

Lunch bell rang, it was time for music class...

As Sakura, Tomoyo and Kiyo walked up to the music class. Mr. Samuru"s music class...All the students, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kiyo sat on our own desks.

"Ok...Students, we will start our lessons today with some notes and there's booklets on all your desks," said Mr. Samuru.

Soon, lunchtime was over and that meant music was next. Music also went by pretty fast and before the students knew it, the bell had rung.

"Ok students, do pages one and two for homework. Class dismissed!" said Mr. Samuru.

"Good bye Mr. Samuru!" the students chorused.

"Bye Sakura and Tomoyo." Kiyo said.

"Bye Kiyo!" the two replied.

"Oh! Sakura, wait." Kiyo said.

"Yes, Kiyo! What is it?" answered Sakura.

"Doesn't your brother, Touya, go to Jin Jun High School? My brother Yukio goes to that school too." said Kiyo.

"Yes, my brother goes there. I'm meeting him after school." Sakura said.

"I'll come with you!" replied Kiyo.

"Bye Tomoyo!" Kiyo and Sakura said to the girl.

"Bye you guys!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura and Kiyo walked next door to Jin Jun High School and waited for their brothers outside the school gate. A / N: Aww...this is so cute...Kiyo and Sakura are waiting for their older brothers after school... that is soooooooo.... Sweet! 

Back at Jin Jun High School...

The final bell rang out and when Sakura saw her brother, she called out to him. "Hi, Touya!"

"Oh, it's the monster!" Touya teased.

"Hey, I'm not a monster!" said Sakura. "Well anyways, this is my new friend, Kiyo. She's an exchange student from Thailand."

Touya stared at Kiyo with cat eyes and Kiyo sweat dropped from the stare.

Just then, Yukio walked through the school gates and Kiyo ran up to give him a hug.

"Get off.... me you...little brat." Yukio said.

"What did I do?" cried Kiyo with big puppy dog eyes.

Yukio looked around and when his gaze landed on Touya, he glared at him and Yukio glared back at him. The glaring seemed to go on forever.

Sakura and Kiyo both looked at their brothers clueless, wondering why they were staring at each other like that.

"Not again." Sakura and Kiyo said with a sigh.

Sakura and Kiyo were walking to the park, leaving their brothers behind, when Kiyo spoke up.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" Kiyo asked.

"Ya, sure!" replied Sakura.

"Mmmm, do you know what's up with our brothers?" said Kiyo.

"Hmm, not sure." Sakura started. "But Touya's always like that when it comes to new kids in school."

"Oh... I see, Sakura!" said Kiyo.

While the two girls were talking, Yukio called out for Kiyo. "Hey Squirt! Let's get going!"

"Ok!" Kiyo shouted back. "Well, see you at school Sakura! Bye."

Touya called to Sakura too. "Hey little monster, time to go!"

"Coming Touya!" shouted Sakura. "Bye Kiyo. See you at school!"

"Hmm...." said Touya.

"Whatever...Hmm...." said Yukio.

_**Author's Note: **_

CFG: I hope you guys like the Chapter 2...

Yukio: What's up with Touya glaring at me...???

Touya: What I just follow? What's in the story?!

Kiyo: What's up with them now??? Why are they glaring at each other???

Sakura: Yeah...the story is OVER STOP glaring at each other...

CFG: Ok...well hope you like it and Can't we all just get along. Jeez...is just a fiction! Sign

Touya / Yukio: NO!!!!

CFG: Ok...Ok...Jeez!

Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter...Enjoy... Kiyo's brother and Sakura's brother are such a teasers...! Oh...well...I will update the next chapter after this...Hope you guys enjoy my next chapter after this one... To Be Continue... See Ya!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A / N:** Hi guys! Here is the next chapter to Exchange students, I'd like to thank all the Reviewers who reviewed this story and me asked me to update my Fiction.

It makes me so happy that you like it so much, and since you like it. I decided to continue to update it!!

Especially for the one, who's helping me:

Yukio: cutefairygurl... Doesn't own Cardcaptors or the characters just read her fiction!

**_WARNING:_ There are Author/Character Conversations at the end of this story and some additional author note's throughout the story; PLEASE either stop reading or disregard the notes or the conversations at the end. Do NOT, (please) report the story, if you do not like it then just email the author or post a review with your opinions. This story has been deleted and reported because of this so Please talk to the author if it really bothers you, Thanks! Enjoy the story!**

**- Chapter 3 -**

Kiyo and Yukio were on their way home from their new schools. Kiyo tells Yukio all about her day at her new school, and how much she likes it, but Yukio just ignores her and walks the rest of the way home.

Mean while... Sakura is cooking dinner in the kitchen, while Kero tries to steal some of the chicken. When Sakura saw Kero trying to take some, she whacked him on the head.

"Hey... that hurts, you know." Whined Kero.

"Well, serves you right, for trying to steal my food!" said an angry Sakura.

After she finished making dinner and setting the table, she called her dad and brother down to eat.

When dinner was finished... Sakura went upstairs to her room and checked to see if she had any new e-mails, her thoughts still on Li Syaoran...

I wonder...what Li is doing right now, he hasn't replied to any of my e-mails for two weeks now, I'm worried... thought Sakura.

At that exact same moment, Li Syaoran was sitting on a plane on his way to Japan. He was thinking about telling Sakura that he was coming back to finish his education there, but decided it was better to surprise her.

I wonder how she is doing, I miss you, Sakura! thought Li.

It was late Thursday night when he arrived at the Japan airport where Li was greeted by Wei.

"Greetings, master Li!" said Wei, "How was your flight?"

"It was ok," said Li. When Wei went to put Li's bags in the limo he let out a quiet sigh.

He got into the waiting limo and was driven to his mansion. When Li arrived, he went upstairs to his room to unpacked his suitcase, and then since he was so tired from the long flight, went directly to bed. Just before he fell asleep, he thought of Sakura.

I can't wait to see you, Sakura! Thought Li.

The next morning, when Sakura woke up late as usual, she quickly got dressed, ate her breakfast, and rollerbladed with record speed to school.

When she arrived just before the bell, Kiyo and Tomoyo greeted her.

"Hi, Sakura!" said Kiyo and Tomoyo happily.

"Hi guys!" said Sakura.

As Sakura, Kiyo and Tomoyo walked into class, they noticed a crowd at the back desk.

Wondering what was going on, they walked up to the crowd, and to Sakura's surprise she saw Li sitting at his desk smiling at her.

Sakura was so surprised and happy to see him, she was speechless. Tomoyo was happy as well and greeted him. Kiyo was confused at this new person but thought he was a really cute guy.

"Hi Sakura! How are you doing?" said Li, "I guess, your surprised to see me!"

She ran up to him and said, "I missed you!"

Sakura ran up to him and gave a big hug, Li hugged her back.

"Li... I miss you so much!" said Sakura "Why didn't you tell me that you came back?"

"I miss you too Sakura!" said Li, blushing slightly.

Just then Kiyo was looking at Sakura and Li in a confuse way.

Kiyo kept staring at Li and Sakura till class starts...

"Ok...class... I want to welcome Li Syaoran back to class!" said Ms. Mikazuki, "Today, we are starting a new chapter in our math books. So let's start!"

After classes... they were out eating lunch, when Sakura and Li sitting, holding hands and talking.

"So... why are you here, Li? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything!" Sakura said quickly.

"I came back here to finish my education, and I got the feeling that something is about to happen... and I really missed you, Sakura!" said Li.

"So... How's Meiling?" asked Tomoyo.

"She's fine!" said Li.

"I heard that Meiling was going out with a guy from her school!" asked Tomoyo.

"Oh... yeah... his named is Minh Chow, and they been going out for 3 years now!" said Li, taking a picture out of his backpack to show to Sakura. It was a picture of Meiling and her boyfriend.

While Li, Tomoyo and Sakura was talking...

"Ahm..." said Kiyo, while still looking at Li...

"Oh! Sorry! This is Kiyo, she just transferred here last week, and Kiyo...this is Li Shaoran, and he came here, last year but had to leave."

"Hi Li!" said Kiyo.

"Hi Kiyo" Li replied.

"Hey Sakura, so...is Li your boyfriend?" whispered Kiyo.

"Yes, he is." said Sakura blushing slightly.

"WHAT? What are you girls whispering about?" asked Li.

Sakura quickly tells Li what she told Kiyo...

"Well...I told Kiyo that we have been going out for a long time." Said Sakura.

"Why did you tell her that we are going out?" said Li.

Kiyo, leaves just as Sakura and Li began to argue at each other.

Ignoring Sakura and Li, Tomoyo and Kiyo talk to each other...

Why is Li and Sakura arguing? " asked Kiyo.

"I don't really know, why they are arguing for one stupid thing!" said Tomoyo.

"Oh...." Said Kiyo as she gave Sakura and Li a little stare.

Tomoyo giggles... causing Kiyo to sweat drop - 6

After several minutes of arguing about why Sakura would say something like that to Kiyo...Li suddenly grabbed Sakura and kissed her, they were now lips to lips. They kissed for several minutes, until they needed to catch a breath.

Kiyo and Tomoyo were looking at the cute couple.

Tomoyo quickly whipped out her video camera and began taping Li and Sakura...

"They are so... cute!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Huh...?" said Kiyo who was clearly confused with the whole video camera thing.

Noticing, Tomoyo has the video camera taping and while... Sakura quickly hid behind Li embrassed.

"Hoe!" said Sakura as she blushed bright red.

"Ah!" exclaimed Li as he blushed as red as Sakura.

Later, when school was finished for the day... Sakura waved good-bye to Kiyo and Tomoyo.

So... Li and Sakura left the school to go the Sakura's house...

Li and Sakura walked to her house, and as they arrived, Touya was looking out from the window with evil eyes.

So with Touya still glaring, Li and Sakura walked up to her room...

Touya was wondering why Li was here at the house... Hmm...why is that ...brat in the house? He thought.

When Sakura and Li got to her bedroom, then Sakura opens her door and Kero popped up in front of them...

"Hey... what is the brat doing here?" yelled Kero.

"Oh... is the stuffed animal still here?" Retorted Li as he pointed his finger at Kero.

Kero flew over and bit his finger.

"AHHHH! Let go of me, you stuffed animal!" Li cried.

With Kero still on Li's finger then he started to swing Kero around, up and down, whacking Kero on the desk.

As Kero let go, he swayed dizzily from side-to-side.

Sakura shook her head... "Not this again..." she muttered.

"Why didn't you help me, when I was being bitten by your stuff animal." Li said angrily.

"Well...you guys seem to miss each other! So... I didn't bother stopping you guys!" said Sakura innocently.

"Still...you should have helped, me!" sulked Li.

"Aww... so sorry!" said Sakura as she kissed his finger.

As Li glared at Sakura and started to blush... Kero was still dizzy.

What is she doing? thought Li.

"I better go home now! I think Wei wants me to go home and eat dinner. Don't want the dinner to get cold," said an uncomfortable and embarrassed Li. He quickly ran out of Sakura's room and ran straight home... That was so embarrassing! thought Li.

"Kero!" said Sakura, "Why did you have to bite Li's finger?"

"Because he called me a stuffed animal!" said Kero defensively.

Sakura growled at Kero, clearly not impressed.

She went to the bathroom and grabbed a soap, then threw it at Kero's mouth...

The soap hit and landed in Kero's mouth...

Kero fell down with the soap on to the floor and took it out, the little bubbles from the soap coming out of his mouth as he did so. " What's that for, Sakura?!" whinned Kero.

Sakura ignored Kero...

Suddenly the cell phone rang... Sakura picked up the phone...

"Hello Sakura, it's Tomoyo!" said Tomoyo.

"Hello Tomoyo!" said Sakura.

"What are you doing?" asked Tomoyo.

"Oh...Nothing...Kero just scared Li away!" whinned Sakura.

"Oh...is Li, alright?"asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah..." said Sakura, "Oh...I have to go...my brother is calling me..."

"Hey Squirt, come down for dinner!" said Touya. "Coming!" yelled Sakura. "Ok... Bye Tomoyo!"

"Ok...Bye Sakura!" said Tomoyo.

They both hung up.

**CFG (cutefairygurl) & Characters Talking (Author's Note) **

CFG: I hope you like it and I bet all the Li's Fans were Happy to see our most cute guys, Back!! He he he...

Li: Hi Everyone... (Fan Girls drools and hug him)

Li: Help... Help... I can't breath...

Sakura: Hey... Let go of My Boyfriend!

Kiyo: He's so cute... I got to make him...mine! He he he... (Evil )

Kiyo: Can't I have him for this fiction... please...

CFG: Yeah, sure... for this one only cause in the real show, Sakura own Li!

Sakura: What no way she getting My Li?

Sakura: (Grabbed Li) Mind hands off, girl! Glared

Kiyo: No way... He's mine... (Grabbed Li other hands)

Sakura: No... He's mine... (Pull Li)

Kiyo: No... Mine... (Pull Li)

Kiyo/Sakura: He's mine (Both Started to pull Li)

CFG: Thanks again... and I hope you like it... and Don't forget to Review!!! Hope you will love the next chapter coming up...Bye for Now!


	4. Chapter 4

**A / N:** Hi you guys! Here is the next Chapter to New Exchange Student, I'd like to thank all the reviewers who reviewed this story and you guys asked me to update my fiction.

I will keep updating the next chapter, Don't Worry about that I will do that update for you guys to read.

Now, I will decide to continue updating it!

**_WARNING:_ There are Author/Character Conversations at the end of this story and some additional author note's throughout the story; PLEASE either stop reading or disregard the notes or the conversations at the end. DO NOT, (Please) report the story, if you do not like it then just email the author or post a review with your opinions. This story has been deleted and reported because of this so Please talk to the author if it really bothers you, Thanks! Enjoy the story and don't forget to review it!**

**- Chapter 4 –**

Sakura put her cell phone down on the desk and took a moment to collect her thoughts. She wondered briefly how Syaoran was doing but was rudely interrupted by her brother's annoying yell for her to come down for dinner.

'I'm COMING!!!' she called out of the room at the top of her voice and wrenched the door to her room open roughly. Letting it close with a satisfying slam, she stood at the top of the steps and took a calming breath before walking down the stairs. Without a word, she walked past her brother and took her seat at the dining table beside her father who smiled kindly at his daughter. Sakura returned the smile graciously. Touya quietly took his seat and continued to eye his sister. Sakura curled up her toes under the table, feeling the impending stare of her brother get to her. She looked up at her brother and tilted her head to the side.

'What are you staring at?' she murmured curiously. Her brother was acting weird today.

Touya could not help but feel that his little baby sister had grown up...though she still maintained the same old habit she had when she was young. Like the way she always tilted her head to the side when she was asking a question. _And she is still always late for school._ Touya thought with a small smirk.

Sakura was beginning to feel rather worried for her older brother. Had Syaoran's visit affected him so much that he had gone...?

'I'm staring at you...brat,' Touya added with a small grin. Sakura felt her eyebrows twitch angrily.

'I AM NOT'

'Now now...stop fighting both of you and eat your dinner. The food's getting cold.' chided their father.

Both children's attention flitted to their father and they both whipped their heads back at each other, glaring relentlessly. Fujitaka sighed in defeat and looked at his wife's picture at the side of the table. _Ahh...Nadeshiko...They fight..._ Fujitaka smiled_...but at least they're happy doing it._

Dinner ended quickly and both Sakura and Touya shared the washing of the dishes. Touya threw the dishcloth at Sakura's face and broke into a grin when Sakura whipped it off her face and glared at him.

'I wash, you clean,' he simply said and turned to the sink where the dishes were piled up in a neat stack.

With a hearty amount of chatter and arguments, they both got the dishes done quickly. Sakura ran upstairs to her room with Kero's dinner. As Kero dug in with mutters about the beauty of food, Sakura opened the window of her bedroom and rested her elbows on the panel.

_Syaoran..._

'And there's this really cute guy' Kiyo rambled on, trying to make her brother listen. Before she could continue, Yukiostopped in his tracks and swerved around to meet his sister face-on.

'Shut up.' He said quietly. Kiyo closed her mouth immediately and watched helplessly as her brother walked up the pathway to the mansion Yukio and her shared with their aunt and uncle. Frowning with determination, Kiyo ran after her brother into the mansion.

'Yukio! Wait for me!' she called up the stairs where Yukio's room was desperately. 'I really want to tell you about this guy!'

Yukio appeared behind the banister. 'Go away! Leave me _alone_!' Kiyo stood rooted to the ground as she watched her brother walk into his room and close his door with a bang, which echoed throughout the empty house. Kiyo dejectedly turned away and walked aimlessly towards the living room to meet her aunt and uncle. They both turned from the couch and watched the girl sadly as she walked up to meet them.

'I'm home.' She whispered quietly as she removed her backpack from her shoulders.

'Oh...hi Kiyo!' said aunt Yori. Kiyo looked up at her and smiled briefly.

'Kiyo...is there something wrong?' said uncle Naoko. Kiyo sighed and sat on the couch in between her relatives.

'Oh... it's only Yukio. He won't listen to me.'

'That's not how to treat his little sister like that!' burst aunt Yori angrily.

"Do you want your uncle to speak with your brother, man to man?" asked uncle Naoko.

'Hmm...' she sighed, 'No, its ok!'

"Alright Kiyo...if that's what you want," aunt Yori looked at her husband worried as Kiyo walked out of the living room.

Kiyo walked up the stairs to her room and slowly opened her room door. She looked around her and suppressed a sigh. It was so...empty. The room was lavishly furnished and the main attraction was not the bed but the huge shelf of books she never bothered to explore. Strangely, she suddenly found herself walking towards the shelf, like in a trance. She ran her hands over the books stacked neatly against one another. When she removed her hands, she absently noted the amount of dust on her hands. She smiled wryly. She never allowed the chambermaid to clean her room.

Just then, a certain book caught her eyes. Walking slowly to it, she ran a finger down it's spine and blinked. There was a faint glow when she touched it. Kiyo touched the spine again. Nothing. Shaking off the thought, she pulled the book out slowly and blew at the small layer of dust collected at the cover of the book.

"The Magic's of Dark and Light Witchcraft" read Kiyo. She cleared the remaining dust on the book. It revealed a black hardcover book. 'What's this?' she murmured to herself as she traced the black figure on the book with her fingers. Turning to the back of the book instinctively, she noted another similar figure, only that it was white.

When she looked at the hardcover on both sides, there were two twin Guardians of Dark and Light. As she opened to the first page of the book, it revealed the two-twins Guardians Yoshi (Dark guardian) and Hiro (Light guardian) came out of the book with a bright blue light spreading everywhere in the room.

Yoshi had black long hair with his hair tied, his eyes were midnight green, black leather vest that showed his chest, pants, and belt chain with black devil wings also wearing a dog collar of his symbol and an earring on his left.

Hiro had white long hair with his hair tied the same as Yoshi, his eyes were forest green, white leather vest that showed his chest, pants and belt chain with white angel wings also wearing a dog collar with his symbol and an earring on his left ear too.

They were both the twins' Guardians of the Dark and Light, protectors of the Magic's of the Dark and Light Witchcraft. Kiyo was shocked seeing the twins Guardian; Light and Dark just coming out of the book, like that, out of nowhere! And they also have a human form. Their human forms are Dark (Yoshi – Yoshiyuki) and Light (Hiro – Hirohito).

"Ahh!!! Who are you guys?" shouted Kiyo with a frightened tone and expression.

"We are the twin Guardians of The Magic's of Dark and Light Witchcraft, we were captured in the book to protect it from a spell that your ancestors put that we find a new master of this book and to protect whom ever." Said Yoshi with a tuff smile.

"Yes... we have chosen you, because you have broken your ancestors spell to free us. This is not an ordinary book of any kind, and this is powerful or almost that big." Said Hiro with a cheerful smiling look.

It was about midnight, Kiyo and her new twin Guardians were finding a love spell to cast on Li because she liked him. But she knew that Sakura would find a way to break it.

Then Kiyo found a spell for Love. But before she does the love spell, she has to change her twins' guardians to human forms so no one would know they are guardians of witchcraft.

As she says the words, "Twin Guardians Dark and Light, change yourselves to your human forms to protect your true selves. Now Change..." The lights on both guardians changed as they turned into their human forms.

Yoshi's human form is named Yoshiyuki Kazuo and Hiro's human form is named Hirohito Masahiro. Yoshi in his human form of Yoshiyuki, he had black spiked hair, honey eyes, a pretty attractive guy, and a strong one too. He had his symbol tattoo on the back of his neck. His pendant was still hanging around his neck.

Hiro's human form of Hirohito, he was a little attractive and a strong boy with aqua-hazel eyes, and hot messy blond hair that gradually to the end of it becoming white. He wore glasses and had the light symbol necklace hanging around his neck. His symbol tattoo was at the back of his left shoulder.

Kiyo was surprised to see her twin guardians in their human forms and that they will be attending her older brother Yukio's school at Jin Jun High School.

After changing her twins guardians to their human form, she went and look at the witchcraft book to find a magic love spell to cast on Li.

As she found the love spell... and started to say the spell words "A call on Umeko, Goddess of Love. Grant me charm and luck. For winning the heart of my beloved."

Then, the charmed pendant was place in her hands, as she put it on her neck until the next morning. Yoshiyuki and Hirohito were looking at her for doing such a thing for only one person.

One shiny morning at Haru Junior High School, as Kiyo arrived at school with her charmed pendant on and walked to her seat. Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting at their seats.

After Li Syaoran came in with a loving look toward Kiyo instead of Sakura. Sakura was wondering why Li wasn't looking or even talking to her. As dense as before, she just pretended that he's wasn't feeling well, missing the look that he was giving Kiyo. But Tomoyo on the contrary saw it and frowned. _'What's he doing?'_ She thought.

Li looked at her as Kiyo started to blush without noticing. Sakura didn't like how Kiyo betrayed her and she was her new best friend. Tomoyo started to videotaped Li, Sakura and Kiyo. Tomoyo began to smile when her friends started arguing and stuff between them without a chance.

As Ms. Mikazuki walked in to the class, "Quiet down...Students, Let's start our today class lesson!" said Ms. Mikazuki, "Everyone take your seats, Please!"

When Ms. Mikazuki was teaching the class, "...please turn to the page where we left off yesterday and we will continue it now," said Ms. Mikazuki.

While Ms. Mikazuki was writing up the math page that they did on the chalkboard, before the lunch bell rang.

An hour passed, the morning bell rang for lunchtime to start. Before they left the classroom the teacher assigned homework for them to do.

_Lunch bell rang..._

Outside... at lunchtime, Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting on the grass in the schoolyard, while Li and Kiyo were walking around holding each other's hands. Sakura growled angrily when she looked at them with her own eyes. Kiyo looked at Sakura, an evil smile on her face.

Tomoyo started videotaping them again as she angrily looked at Kiyo and Li, but stopped herself from getting steamed up about it. Sakura's anger quickly faded, she couldn't believe her eyes! "How could this have happened?" she said, she felt her heart breaking, and tears sting her eyes. "This couldn't be real...Kiyo and Li....this had to be a dream it just couldn't be real!!" Sakura and Tomoyo decided to walk together to their next class, which was music.

Li and Kiyo walked into the classroom just shortly after Sakura and Tomoyo did. The two quickly took their seats so that class could begin.

The bell signaling the next class rung and lunch was over...

Mr. Samuru walked into the music class, "I hope everyone did their homework. We'll be taking it up today." He said.

As everyone took their homework out to be taken up, Eriol already knew what Kiyo was.

"_Well done, Kiyo. It seems our little witch is using witchcraft to get what she desires!"_ Eriol said talking in his mind.

Meanwhile at Jin Jun High School...

"Attention students. We have two new transfer students that will be joining us today, Yoshiyuki Kazuo and Hirohito Masahiro from Paris and France," Mr. Toshihiro walked into the class, as he continued, "You two can sit at the two vacant desks in the middle."

All the girls in the class seem to think that Yoshiyuki Kazuo and Hirohito Masahiro were good looking guys. "Please take out your notebook so we all can take the notes on our assignment, today!" said Mr. Toshihiro.

As Mr. Toshihiro was teaching the class, some of the students were whispering quietly about the two new exchange students.

The girls continue to whisper about how cute the two new students were, as the guys got jealous and thought that they were over reacting again.

"Ok...settle down and copy this down in your notebooks," said Mr. Toshihiro with a cheerful yet moody smile.

Back at Haru Junior High...

Sakura sat down on the curb outside of her school, waiting for Tomoyo to come out as she usually did. She looked over, and saw Li and Kiyo walking home together holding hands, a growl emerged from her throat, her eyes widened as she realized what she was becoming.

"So Li doesn't like me anymore? Well then, he get's a new lover, so will I!" Sakura said to herself just as Tomoyo walked behind her and heard what she had said.

"Are you serious? You're just going to let him go!?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura whipped her head around for Tomoyo to see the tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Sakura! It's okay we'll get him back for you!" Tomoyo said. Sakura sniffed and nodded as she got up and walked with Tomoyo towards her house.

"So you want to get a new boyfriend and make Li, jealous?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"I don't know if that will work!" Came a voice from behind them. The two girls turned to see Eriol coming toward them.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Eriol shook his head, "I'm sure, she is a witch of some sort and used a spell to cast over Li," he said. Sakura gasped as more tears threatened to pour.

"There is a way to reverse it isn't there? " Tomoyo asked, as Eriol shook his head.

"I don't know I'll have to read up on it, I've got an idea of what kind of magic she's used," Eriol said, and turned off to his house.

"You really think Li will stay under the spell forever?" Sakura asked quietly.

Tomoyo shrugged, "We'll make sure he doesn't!" She said and laughed evilly.

"Well sure your plan to make him, jealous! What other boy do you kinda sort like?" Tomoyo asked, and Sakura thought.

"Well, that Eric guy in our music class is cool, and pretty good looking almost as good as Li," Sakura answered.

"Good, you're friends with him right?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura nodded. "Okay, we'll start the flirting tomorrow, but for today, we have to get going on our homework!" Tomoyo cheered as she thrust her fist into the air and turned into Sakura's driveway.

Kiyo woke up the next morning with an evil smile, the spell had been a success and Li was hers. "Master, I really don't think that was a good thing to do for you're first spell casting," Yoshiyuki said with a frown, Hirohito nodded in an agreement.

"Oh...please it was a perfect first casting, it worked didn't it!?" Kiyo shouted, as she went into her bathroom to get changed. She came out in a dark purple mini skirt and a matching purple tank top.

"Li bought these for me yesterday at the mall," Kiyo bragged as she brushed her hair and went downstairs as the twins jumped out the window to meet her at the front door. "Morning Yukio!" Kiyo greeted her brother as she sat down to eat her breakfast, he brother stared at her.

"And what's the occasion?" Yukio asked, he gestured to her choice of clothing.

"Oh, like I was saying the other day, there's this boy in my school, and he's now my boyfriend, gotta look nice for him, don't I? " Kiyo answered as she got up from the table and slipped her shoes on.

Yukio's eye twitched before he got back into control. "A boyfriend?" Yukio asked as he followed her out the door, just to see her walking with two other guys from his school, their names were Hirohito and Yoshiyuki. "Hey... what the HELL are you two doing here?" Yukio asked them, they just looked at him and continued walking beside Kiyo who answered his question.

"They're my friends too ya know, stop being so, unlike you!" she said in mock, Yukio scoffed and walked behind them. As they got to the school Kiyo was greeted by Li, who kissed her on the cheek. Yukio once again twitched, but kept on walking.

Sakura and Tomoyo watched Li and Kiyo from a distance, Sakura glaring and Tomoyo smiling evilly. "So, we have music first today, you gonna go with the plan?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, who just nodded and stalked off to class fuming. Tomoyo ran up to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't get so worked up about it okay? You'll blow the whole plan if you get jealous instead of Li," she said. Sakura nodded and kept walking.

As they walked into class, Sakura took a seat beside Eric. He had blonde spiked hair and sky blue eyes. Today he was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a blue jersey and some baggy blue jeans. "Hey Eric! What's up?" Sakura asked.

Eric smiled at her, he was a really friendly guy and put his arm around her shoulders. "Good now, you?" he said.

Sakura blushed, and it wasn't on purpose. "Same!" she said and Eric nodded as he took his arms away. Tomoyo was taping the whole thing, and even caught Li giving a glance towards Eric and Sakura, also followed by a frown but then he went back to paying attention to Kiyo.

"Okay today class, we will be playing lesson 19, so turn to the page and start practicing. Instead of practicing, Sakura took the moment to talk to Eric, "So, what are you doing for lunch today?" She asked.

"Nothing yet!" Eric replied and Sakura grinned.

"You wanna eat lunch with me at the Sakura tree?" Sakura asked,

Eric grinned this time," I'll be there, but right now we're supposed to be practicing," he said, Sakura nodded and started practicing.

In Jin Jun High School....

"So, Hirohito, Yoshiyuki, what's the deal with you and my sister?" Yukio asked the twins as they sat down for class, the teacher hadn't come in yet.

"There's no deal we're just friends," Yoshiyuki said and Hiro nodded behind him.

"How did you meet her?" Yukio interrogated.

"We're her boyfriend's cousins, we met through him, "Hirohito lied, a sweatdrop dripped down his forehead. Yukio just looked at them suspiciously as the teacher came in and started the lesson.

Back at Sakura's School...

Sakura and Eric sat under the tree chatting away, laughing together, with Tomoyo filming it from a distance, but she kept going back to Li and Kiyo. Kiyo was talking away about herself, thinking that Li was paying attention, but really he was watching Eric and Sakura, there was a weird felling in his stomach, he just couldn't get a hold of what it was.

"Li... are you listening to me?!" Kiyo screamed, as Li turned back to Kiyo,

"Uhhh, of course I am baby, when you were seven..." Li trailed off while Kiyo started again. Sakura and Eric had heard Kiyo scream and we're looking at the couple. But for some reason, Sakura didn't care as much that Kiyo had all Li's attention.

"So... Sakura, what are you doing tonight after school?" Eric asked, Sakura whipped back to Eric and smiled,

"Nothing yet," she answered.

Eric grinned, "You wanna go see a movie or something with me?" He asked, Sakura nodded and they continued to eat their lunch.

They were rushing to finish Mr. Samuru's class, which ended right after lunch.

Back to Yukio and Touya's School...

It was now lunch, for an hour they sat and ate in the cafeteria.

Touya and Yukio didn't get along with each other still so Touya gave him a cold stare.

Nakuru was giving an evil glare at Yoshiyuki and Hirohito, she somehow knew their true forms.

Yoshiyuki and Hirohito were looking at Nakuru, just when she was glaring at them.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch...

Everyone went back to Mr. Toshihiro's class to finish the notes. As everyone went to their seats.

Mr. Toshihiro was finishing all the notes while saying, "Ok... class, when you all finished writing the last few notes down, I want you guys to do this for homework by reading the notes we wrote in class."

As everyone finished writing the last few sentences on the blackboard, the class ended.

The bell rang and they were dismissed...

Touya was walking through the school gates, and Yukio came after to meet Kiyo.

Nakuru ran to Touya and jumped onto his back, "Hey Touya!" She screeched.

"Why are you always following me?" Touya asked with a cold glare.

In Haru Junior High School...

Class was dismissed, Sakura walked to her brother Touya's school and Kiyo was walking the same way to meet with her brother Yukio.

As they both arrived at their brother's school, Sakura and Kiyo waited for their brother's.

When Sakura and Kiyo arrive to their brother's school...

Yoshiyuki Kazuo and Hirohito Masahiro were going to their own home after school. They both saw Kiyo and her friend Sakura at the front gates.

"Hi Kiyo! So you're waiting for your brother, right?" said Yoshiyuki.

"So is your friend over there waiting for her brother?" said Hirohito.

"Yes... I am waiting for my brother! She is waiting for her brother, cause her brother and my brother and you guys go to the same school!" said Kiyo.

"We will walk home with you!" said Yoshiyuki and Hirohito.

"Ok!" answered Kiyo.

**(( Author's Note: ))**

CFG: Hey You guys! Hope you guys like this chapter...Yoshiyuki (Yoshi) and Hirohito (Hiro) are Sooo.... HOT! He he...

Yoshi: "Ya...whatever!" with an evil glare.

Hiro: "Why, thank you Cutefairygurl! You give us such good comments." with a smile.

CFG: Thank you Hiro! How...NICE! Giving puppy-dog eyes at Yoshi and Hiro.

Yoshi: "Oh, save those puppy-dog eyes!" (with an evil laugh).

Hiro: "Stop being so rude to our author, Yoshi! Sorry about that, what Yoshi said to you!"

CFG: Thanks Hiro... you are so kind...! (Smiled and Sniffled)

**Author's Note (Comment):** Find out the next chapter, what would happen next. So stay tuned for the New Exchange Student. Hope you guys like my next chapter coming soon! See Ya! Bye...Now!


	5. Chapter 5

**A / N:** Hi you guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy this fanfic, I'd like to thank all reviewers who reviewed this story and you guys keep asking me to update my fiction.

I will keep updating the next chapter that will be coming soon. So... Don't worry about it, I will update it for you guys. (Smile)

Now, I decided to continue this updating it. Bye my Fans!!

**_WARNING:_ There are Author/Character Conversations at the end of this story and some additional author note's throughout the story; PLEASE either stop reading or disregard the notes or the conversations at the end. DO NOT, (Please) report the story, if you do not like it then just email the author or post a review with your opinions. This story has been deleted and reported because of this so Please talk to the author if it really bothers you, Thanks! Enjoy this story and don't forget to review it! Please!! **

**- Chapter 5 –**

While waiting for her brother Yukio outside the front gate of Jin Jun High School, Kiyo talked to Yoshiyuki Kazuo and Hirohito Masahiro.

Yukio came out of the school and noticed his little sister talking to the two new exchange students from Paris and France.

Yukio ran over to his little sister and stood in between her and the others. "What do you think you guys doing? Talking to my baby sister, you idiots!" shouted Yukio with an angry look.

Kiyo stared up her big brother Yukio with her best puppy-dog eyes. "Oh...Yukio, you misunderstood us!" said Kiyo innocently.

"Oh, save the puppy-dog eyes. I don't misunderstand you, you little brat!" yelled Yukio with a cat eyed stare.

"Oh... you must be Yukio, Kiyo's big brother. You're in the same class as us," said Hirohito with a smile.

"Hmm...Whatever, Stupid!" said Yukio, as he glared at Yoshiyuki and Hirohito.

"This idiot brother of yours, doesn't want us to talk to his cute little sister or go near her. Am I right, Kiyo?" said Yoshiyuki.

"WHO...are you calling the idiot, when you're the idiot?!" shouted Yukio anger.

"Yes...your right, Yoshiyuki!" said Kiyo.

"What...?" said the shocked voice of Yukio, as he growled at them.

Kiyo sighed... as she watched her brother make a fool of himself.

Sakura was waiting for her brother Touya to come out of the school, as he came out, Nakuru was asking Touya so many questions.

Touya wanted to get home before Nakuru spotted him, as Touya got to the front gate where his sister Sakura was, he glared at Yukio.

After Touya looked at Yukio, he walked away with his sister. "Let's go little squirt!" said Touya, pouting.

Meanwhile, Yukio called his sister to come along as Yoshiyuki and Hirohito came along, walking the same route home but in a different area.

"I don't think that our mistress's brother likes us too much." Yoshiyuki muttered as they walked down the side road.

"What was your first hint? He seems to be very protective of her." Hirohito smiled thinly as they walked.

"She seems to be capable of looking after herself. Why does he keep treating her this way?" Yoshiyuki tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"It's a human thing." Hirohito sighed deeply trying to communicate to his opposite that he was tired of talking and just wanted to enjoy the silence.

"How are we going to get in contact with our mistress without Yukio finding out?" The dark guardian yammered on.

"I'm not sure." Hirohito mumbled, but he wasn't really listening.

"Sakura...who was that girl you were with?" Touya asked.

"She's a new student in our class...why?" Sakura looked up at her brother who was looking strait ahead instead of at her. He didn't answer his sisters question ether. In fact the rest of the walk home was oddly quite. Usually they would be talking or arguing, but not today. Just as they got home, the phone rang and Touya was the first to get it off the charger.

"Hello? Yes...Yes...just a second." Touya covered the phone with his free hand. "Squirt! It's Tomoyo!"

Sakura trotted over to her brother and took the phone from him.

"Sakura?" said Tomoyo.

"Yes!" answered Sakura.

"Can you come over to my house? Bring Kero with you if you can." Tomoyo said.

Leaning over to see what day it was and what chores were hers today, she decided it was possible to head over and get her homework done when she got back. However...she'd have to tried dish duty with her brother.

"I'll have to call you back, okay?" Sakura said.

"Alright." answered Tomoyo.

The phone was put back on the hook and Sakura walked into the kitchen to find her brother helping himself to the onigiri that their father had left out for them.

"Touya, can we switch our jobs for tonight?" asked Sakura.

"What? You want to tried my dish duty?" said Touya.

"Yeah... I'll take over doing the laundry for tomorrow, if you handle the dishes." answered Sakura.

The older sibling thought for a moment and then sighed. "Deal." The two shook on it and Sakura went back to the phone. Tomoyo picked up almost immediately.

"Sakura?" said Tomoyo with a happy mood.

"Yes?" answered Sakura.

"Can you come over?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah. I'll be right over!" replied Sakura.

"Okay. Bring Kero." Tomoyo reminded. Sakura hung up the phone, got Kero, and headed for Tomoyo's.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura was on Tomoyo's doorstep. Ringing the doorbell, Sakura began to wonder why it Tomoyo seemed to want her over so badly. What she wanted to talk about. Finally, Tomoyo opened the door.

"Hi! Sorry, it took so long." Sakura smiled.

"It's okay. Come on in." replied Tomoyo. She opened the door so Sakura and Kero could come in.

The two girls walked up to Tomoyo's room and they both sat down on Tomoyo's bed.

"I was thinking about when you told me that Kero and Yue were stuck in their true forms and couldn't get back to their false form, right?" said Tomoyo.

To be honest she wasn't sure what she remembered. There was just so much going through her head. More than what she could handle at once.

"You used the shield card." Kero flitted out of her backpack and reminded her.

"That's right. The shield card had protected the two guardians from the spell and had aided them back to their false forms. But would it work now?" said Sakura.

"I was wondering if it would work on Li." Tomoyo said a little slowly just to make sure it sunk in.

"It's worth a shot", a little voice tugged at her, the voice that wanted Li back with her.

"Get back in the backpack, Kero!" Shouted Sakura as she watched Kero fly around the room, looking at Tomoyo's mom's pictures that where on a nearby shelf.

After Kero smelt pudding he started looking everywhere in search of the pudding. "PUDDING...!" yells Kero with a happy and blushing smile on his face.

Then, Sakura yanked Kero's tail, hard, making him dizzy, "Shut up! Tomoyo's mom might hear you!", said Sakura threw gritted teeth.

"I LOVE pudding!" said Kero. Kero started drooling at the thought of pudding.

"Oh brother, not this expression from Kero...! Kero, STOP IT!" said Sakura.

"NO... I love pudding, I love pudding, and I love pudding! Pudding... pudding!" Sang Kero, with a mystified and starry expression on his face.

Sakura growled at Kero as he pretended the he hadn't heard a word of what she said. "Why you little...!" said Sakura as she stuffed a big apple in Kero's mouth.

Tomoyo giggled as she video-taped Sakura and Kero arguing. Right after they stopped arguing, Sakura started thinking of a plan from her heart and mind.

Kero and Sakura finished talking to Tomoyo about Li and how to break the spell that Kiyo had casted on him.

Sakura stuck Kero back in her backpack, "Bye Tomoyo!" said Sakura.

"Bye!" Tomoyo waved at Sakura and Kero as they walked away from Tomoyo's mansion.

At midnight near the park, Sakura bumped into Li Syaoran, then followed by Tomoyo meeting up quickly afterwards.

Sakura was getting ready to defeat Kiyo with her star wand, with Kero and Yue close beside her.

Sakura chants the spell to release her star wand, "O key of Stars... with the powers burning bright... reveal your staff... and shine your light... RELEASE!"

As Li stood there looking at Sakura, and trying to recall where he's seen her from.

Before, she could break Kiyo's spell that she casted on him. Kiyo and her twin guardians arrived at the park to stop her.

Then, Li Syaoran, Kiyo and her twin guardians were standing in front of Sakura and her clow guardians.

Kiyo chants the spell to release her heart wand, "O key of my Hearts... with love burning bright, reveal your staff... and shine your magical light.... RELEASE!"

Sakura, the master of the Clow Cards has to fight Kiyo, the witchcraft master and she has to win in order to snap Li out of the spell. While... Yoshi and Hiro, Kiyo's twin guardians fight Keroberos and Yue, Sakura's guardian.

Keroberos and Yue were flying to Sakura, but Yoshi and Hiro blocked them from going to their master.

"NO... You two are fighting us!" said Yoshi with a sinister grin, "Yes... You guys are fighting us, do not bother our masters fighting their match!" said Hiro with a smirk face.

"Grrr...we want to be with our master!" said Keroberos with a anger face, "Yes...sigh," said Yue with a cold stare at the twin guardians.

The twins smirked at Yue and Keroberos. Yue had had enough, he charged at Yoshi and the two began to fight. Keroberos turned to Hiro, who went into a fighting stance. "Why are you doing this? I can sense that you two are not really evil," Keroberos asked, he made no move to attack but Hiro kept his stance and glared. "It is none of your business of what we are!" Hiro yelled and he charged, Keroberos accepted the fight.

Sakura glared at Kiyo, all her fury she had bottled up, was coming out. Fire burned in her eyes, her blood boiled in her veins. "You will pay, Kiyo!" Sakura screamed as she summoned firey and threw it at Kiyo. Kiyo grinned, her wand in her hand she muttered some memorized words and a shield appeared in front of her and blocked the blow.

Yue glanced down at Sakura to see if she was okay, she was throwing fire at Kiyo, but Kiyo kept shielding herself with her own magic.

Sakura threw another fireball at Kiyo, she was a bit tired out now, and the fire had done nothing. Kiyo chuckled evilly, she held up her wand and mumbled some more words, and then pointed her wand at Sakura.

The sky, once bright and sunny, turned cloudy and purple. Lightning flashed in the clouds, suddenly a thunder strike shot from the sky towards Sakura, Keroberos made a move to get her but Hiro blocked him.

Sakura screamed, she summoned jump and jumped out of the way right before the blast hit the ground, leaving a huge crater.

Sakura growled at how powerful she found Kiyo was, she guessed she had been practicing. Sakura summoned Fly and two white wings emerged from her back and she flew over top of Kiyo.

Kiyo looked up at Sakura, wondering what she was doing, she started to think of a good spell that would catch Sakura off guard.

Sakura went through her cards, she took out Dash, she flew down to the ground, she ran at Kiyo with such speed that Kiyo didn't even know she was there, Sakura summoned Fight and punched Kiyo across the face.

Kiyo flew back a couple of metres, she had blood dripping from the side of her mouth as she stood up.

Kiyo had thought of a spell, she mumbled the incantation and held her wand over her head, she now had double her strength in hand to hand combat, since that was what Sakura was asking for. Kiyo charged at Sakura as Sakura charged at her.

They collided in a storm of punches, Sakura still had the Dash card going too so she was extra fast and could dodge Kiyo's blows. Sakura threw her fist at Kiyo's face, and Kiyo went flying once again.

Yue had just struck Yoshi in the stomach and he had gone flying from the impact, Yue looked down to see Sakura in a fist fight with Kiyo. It looked as if Sakura was winning. Yoshi charged at Yue and hit him in the face, Yue growled and shot an arrow at him. The arrow just skimmed Yoshi's shoulder.

Keroberos roared at the pain in his shoulder, Hiro had pierced it with a dagger and the dagger still inhabited his flesh. He reached down and ripped it out of his shin, he roared again. Hiro laughed at Keroberos' pain. Keroberos glared at him, and threw a fireball from his mouth at Hiro, it just singed the bottom of his hair.

Kiyo sat up from her sitting position on the cold ground and wiped the blood from her nose. "You don't know what you're messing with, Kinomoto!" Kiyo roared as she once again charged at Sakura while secretly chanting an incantation.

Sakura charged at Kiyo when suddenly a blast of fire came roaring towards her. Sakura screamed, she couldn't stop! The fire engulfed her in it's firey claws, Sakura screamed in pain, but kept running until she ran out of the cloud of fire, burnt at the edges of her skin.

Kiyo laughed and Sakura growled, she was mad. Sakura summoned the Wood card, Wood flew at Kiyo who was still laughing and didn't notice until the last moment. Wood wrapped it's wooded arms around Kiyo and trapped her while Sakura flew up in front of her.

Yue had seen Sakura burn in the fire, and saw her come out of the fire. She looked like she was in pain, she had trapped Kiyo with the Wood card, she was doing good. Yoshi turned to see his master trapped and flew towards her. Yue flew in front of him, "Where do you think you're going? I thought you're master was strong enough to take care of herself?" Yue said and Yoshi charged at him.

Keroberos looked and saw Kiyo trapped with the Wood, so did Hiro. "What? That amateur has captured Kiyo?" Hiro growled in anger at his master's weakness. "Hey Hiro! I guess Kiyo isn't that strong after all!" Keroberos mocked as he threw more fire at Hiro.

Kiyo suddenly had an idea, that she had a special ability. Kiyo concentrated hard, her forehead rinkled in concentration, a bright light came from her and the vines snapped free, the light turned into an energy ball and flew at Sakura, who wasn't expecting the attack and was blown to the ground.

Keroberos and Yue stopped fighting with Yoshi and Hiro. And they both flew to Sakura, as Sakura falls to the ground. Yoshi and Hiro flew down to Kiyo and stand beside her, when Kiyo smiled from what Sakura can do.

Keroberos and Yue stopped fighting with Yoshi and Hiro and they both flew to Sakura as she fell to the ground. Yoshi and Hiro flew down to Kiyo and stood beside her, when Kiyo smiled at Sakura's abilities.

The fight was over, so Kiyo said to her twin guardians that Sakura could break the spell if she wanted, that she was a good challenge. "I look forward to our next battle, Sakura," Kiyo said as she disappeared with Yoshi and Hiro.

As Sakura went to break Kiyo's spell, she summoned Shield to help her. Sakura surrounded her and Li with the Shield, and Li had been unconscious. She walked to him inside the shield, "Li wake up!" she screamed, Li sat up and looked at her.

"Sakura! Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I could see what was happening, but I couldn't do anything to stop it!" Li cried as he hugged her, Sakura cried into his shoulder and the shield fell down. "It's okay! You're back now, Let's go!" Sakura said as she took Li's hands and walked towards her house. Tomoyo, Yue, and Keroberos followed behind them.

Mean while...Kiyo and her twin guardians went home to her relative's mansion and headed upstairs to her room. As Kiyo talked to her guardians about Sakura and her two guardians.

"Why did you let her win?" Hiro asked.

"She is good, very talented, but I want her stronger, I want a real fight for the one we love," Kiyo answered.

Mean while...Kiyo and her twin guardians went home to her relative's mansion and headed upstairs to her room. As Kiyo talked to her guardians about Sakura and her two guardians.

"Why did you let her win?" Hiro asked.

"She is good, very talented, but I want her stronger, I want a real fight for the one we love," Kiyo answered.

"Well... hmm... she and the guardians think we're weak... bah...whatever" said Yoshi with a pout.

"She really thinks that?" Kiyo asked in surprise. "Well, she'll think differently the next time we meet again!"

"Hey...Kero, get off this Corner, its not Kero's corner now, its Yoshi and Hiro's Corner." Said Yoshi with an evil laugh.

"Yah, step a side Kero" said Hiro with a half evil laugh.

"Grr..." shouted Kero, fuming with anger.

Hi! Here's Yoshi and Hiro's Corner and I'm Yoshi, the Dark guardian twin and I'm Hiro, the Light guardian twin, we are guardians of the witchcraft! There's going to be more Sakura vs. Kiyo, in order to snap Li out of the spell. "Also the Clow guardians, Keroberos and Yue, had to fight us just as our masters fought. Kiyo had to battle Sakura in order to test her Clow powers!" said Yoshi. "Kiyo ended the battle by just letting Sakura break the spell, but at our next meeting, we'll be stronger and will win!" Hiro said." And that's it for today! See ya next time!

**(( Author's Note: ))**

CFG: Kero and Suppi are trying to pull my shirt! Ow! STOP... pulling my shirt. Hey! I need that shirt, GOSH! Cat face

Yoshi: Why are you acting so weird? (Faded look on his face)

Hiro: Our author is trying to entertain our readers here, Yoshi!

Yoshi: Well... it doesn't have to go that far! (With cat eyes)

CFG: Sorry... you guys! He he...(Smiled)

Sakura: "So you think you are stronger than me?" (pouts)

Kiyo: "I have a stronger ability"...

CFG: Should have "involved" Kero into Kiyo and Sakura argue!

Sakura: Grrrr... (Growls)

Kiyo: Ha ha ha... (Evil laugh and smile)

CFG: Can't we all just get along?! (Happy smile)

Sakura/ Kiyo: NO...

CFG: Ok...grouchy girls...I won't get involve with you guys...! "And they are fighting to see who would win."

Kero: why does Kiyo have to fight our master, Sakura?

Yue: To see who's the strongest...

CFG: Yah... they are to see who's the better master the Clow master or Witchcraft master...hehe...

**( Author's Note – Comment: )**

Hi! Hope you guys like this chapter that I have done for today...hehe! Well, hope you guys continue reading the next chapter coming to you soon. Well, I got to go do my stuff and talk to you guys soon... See ya!!


End file.
